Three Feet Radius
by waterlily12
Summary: In which Sakura is amused about a particular little detail that always happens when Syoaran's around. All guys - except those she and Syoaran knows well - couldn't get within a three feet radius of her. SxS oneshot


**Beware of grammatical mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

* * *

Sakura smiled inwardly in amusement, noticing the gap between them. She was talking to one of the students in the class next to hers, and she couldn't help but notice the pattern that Tomoyo pointed out to her a year ago during one of their sleepovers.

 _"Sakura..." Her best friend started. "Have you ever notice how boys never get any closer than three feet of you?"_

 _Sakura looked at the raven haired girl queerly. "Are you saying that I'm not likable?"_

 _"Of course not Sakura!"Tomoyo shook her head in amusement. "You're the cutest girl I know! It's just that..."_

 _The emerald-eyed girl tilt her head curiously, wondering why her friend had left her hanging. "Just what?"_

 _Tomoyo giggled behind her hand. "Oh nothing. You'll understand it soon enough."_

 _"... Huh?"_

Their conversation left Sakura baffled and curious. And really, it took her half a year to figure it out, and ever since then, she couldn't help but take notice of that little detail.

"Sakura," Her other best friend grumbled besides her. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

She stifled a giggle and nodded, then turned to the guy she was talking to. "It was nice to talk to you Kenji, I'll see you later!"

"Okay, s-see... see ya!"

She had noticed the nervousness that had taken over him in that split second and knew what was the cause. Syaoran.

"Took forever." Syaoran grumbled again and turn on his heel to head for the cafeteria. "You coming?"

"Yep!" Sakura replied, skipping a little after him. She didn't know what to make of her overprotective best friend, whom she had known for seven years since they were ten. She found it annoying at times. She thought that she was finally free when Touya went to college in another city, but she had completely forgotten that Syaoran could be just as protective. It was like having another overprotective brother.

Well, at least she didn't mind this one as much as her biological one. Though having one was already one too many. And it was worst when the two of them were present together with her. She remembered how it went last time around.

 _"We're going out?" Sakura asked, excited._

 _Touya nodded. "It's your birthday. I thought it would be better to take you somewhere you want to go instead of buying you a present."_

 _"Really?" She asked in excitement. "Anywhere?"_

 _Her brother chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Yep."_

 _"Can I ask my friends to come to?"_

 _"Can't say no to the birthday girl."_

 _"Alright!" Sakura jumped with glee and immediately went into the living room for the phone. And let me tell you, Touya was not happy when Syaoran showed up at the door._

 _"Why did you have to invite the gaki?" Her brother growled, already in a glaring contest with the boy in question._

 _Sakura pouted at his hostile demeanor. "Touya! Syaoran is not a brat!" She then turned and headed for the stairs. "Tomoyo said that she'll be over as soon as she decide what clothes I should wear for this."_

 _"It better not show too much skin." Touya stated matter-of-factly, breaking from eye contact with Syaoran._

 _The younger male couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Wear a jacket if it does. Knowing Tomoyo... no wait, an overcoat would be better."_

 _Sakura raised a brow "Why does it matter what I wear?"_

 _"It just does." Touya and Syaoran answered at the same time, no doubt thinking about how they will beat up any guy that will drool over Sakura's appearance._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "At least they have_ something _in common."_

That day, Touya and Syaoran never left her side, acting as if they were her bodyguards or something when they went to the amusement park with their friends.

Now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny.

"Hey you two!" Tomoyo hollered at a table, a mischievous glint in her eye. "What took so long?"

"Sakura being a chatterbox." Syaoran answered before Sakura could say a thing.

Sakura glared at him and stomped on his foot in response.

"OW!"

She hmph'ed and left him stranded there hopping like an idiot. She sat down next to Tomoyo, the latter giggling with what she saw.

Syaoran grumbled and set his tray down, sitting next to Eriol, who started teasing him about how he had let Sakura win one over him.

"I only let her do that because she's a girl." Syaoran argued.

"Excuse me?" Sakura snapped. "You're such a jerk!"

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't stepped so hard."

"That was because you were making fun of me!"

"I only said the truth."

"Your truth is twisted, I am _not_ a chatterbox!"

"Gee Sakura, what does it make you when you spend _ten minutes_ talking nonstop?"

"I was holding up a conversation like the nice person I am!"

"You? Nice? Good one. A nice person doesn't stomp on another's foot."

"Well - that's - but - you deserved it!"

"Is that all you have to comeback with?"

"Argh!"

And that was how their day was spend. Joking and arguing.

"I'll see you two at my house at five okay?" Tomoyo called while dragging her best friend into the car and drove off.

"Stupid Syaoran." Sakura muttered under her breath, but it caught Tomoyo's attention nonetheless.

"Oh come off it," She nudged the auburn haired girl. "He was only teasing you!"

Sakura pouted indignantly and looked out the window. "Him and Touya. I swear, it'll be the end of me if they ever start working together against me!"

Tomoyo laughed good-naturedly. "They're only overprotective of you." She paused in thoughtfulness. "Though... Syaoran's just like your brother, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Sakura grumbled. "He must have gotten it from Touya."

"But how are you going to start dating at this rate?" Tomoyo sighed dramatically, a hand cupping her cheek. "Let alone getting a boyfriend at all."

Sakura immediately turned to her best friend, looking at her incredulously and slightly blushing. "Tomoyo!"

"I'm serious!" Tomoyo pressed. "You're seventeen now and you haven't even gone on a _real_ date because guys don't dare come any closer than three feet of you. You'll be single forever at this rate!"

"Well..." Sakura mumbled quietly to herself, averting her gaze back to the car window. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of never getting a boyfriend because she had two over protective brother figures in her life. "I wouldn't mind... really."

"Eh?" Tomoyo perked up, leaning closer from her seat. The amuse glint in her amethyst eyes conveyed that she already know the answer, but she wanted to hear it. "And what wouldn't you mind?"

"I wouldn't mind staying single as long as Syaoran's with me." Sakura answered before she could stop herself.

The car heading right to Tomoyo's mansion was then filled with squeals of delight and Tomoyo yapping away at wedding plans.

* * *

"You're too high-strung about this."

Syaoran raised a brow at his best friend, Eriol. They were currently sitting in the living room of Tomoyo's mansion, waiting for the girls to finish dressing up. "No I'm not."

"Stop denying it." Eriol's grin looked almost smug when he pointed at Syaoran's tapping fingers. "You only do that when you're too uptight."

Syaoran immediately stop his habit of drumming his fingers against a surface. "I'm as relaxed as I can be."

"Which is not." Eriol countered without skipping a beat. His friend merely grumbled childishly in return, which made Eriol chuckle. "Why so anxious? With you by Sakura's side, no one's going to get anywhere within three feet of her - five for Touya. I swear, it's like you're monopolizing Sakura."

Syaoran's ears turned red as he tried to retort. "I don't! I'm just trying to protect her from potential harm!"

"Really now?" Eriol raised a challenging brow. "Then you wouldn't mind if someone that even _Touya_ approves of comes along and scoop Sakura off her feet?"

"..."

Eriol smirked in victory when Syaoran didn't - _couldn't_ reply. His eyes then looked behind him, sparkling with amusement and mischief upon the sight. "You might have to stay on full alert throughout this party tonight."

"What?"

Eriol nudged his head and Syaoran followed his line of sight to over his shoulders.

He almost dropped his jaw.

That night, Syaoran decided that he will _never_ let Tomoyo pick out Sakura's dresses for social events ever again. Oactually, it might be better if they didn't go _at all_.


End file.
